61st Annual Grammy Awards
The''' 61st Annual Grammy Awards''' ceremony will be held on February 10, 2019 at the Staples Center in Los Angeles. The ceremony will recognize the best recordings, compositions, and artists of the eligibility year, which ran from October 1, 2017, to September 30, 2018. Nominations were announced on December 7, 2018. Dolly Parton was honored as the MusiCares Person of the Year two days prior to the Grammy Awards on February 8, 2019. James Harrison and Kendrick Lamar received the most nominations, with eight. Harrison won the most awards on the night with five, during the ceremony he became the first person to win 60 awards and receive 90 nominations. Performers Nominations 'General' ;Record of the Year *'"Unravel Me" – Scarlett' **'James Harrison, producer; Mike Jones engineer/mixer; Dave Ricketts, mastering engineer' *"This Is America" – Childish Gambino **Donald Glover & Ludwig Goransson, producers; Derek "MixedByAli" Ali & Riley Mackin, engineers/mixers; Mike Bozzi, mastering engineer *"God's Plan" – Drake **Boi-1Da, Cardo & Young Exclusive, producers; Noel Cadastre, Noel "Gadget" Campbell & Noah Shebib, engineers/mixers; Chris Athens, mastering engineer *"Shallow" – Lady Gaga and Bradley Cooper **Lady Gaga & Benjamin Rice, producers; Tom Elmhirst, engineer/mixer; Randy Merrill, mastering engineer *"Who You Selling For" – Scarlett **James Harrison, producer; Kevin Churko, engineer/mixer; Khloe Churko, mastering engineer *"Madre" – James Harrison and Little Mix **James Harrison, producer; Mike Jones, Harry Arnold engineers/mixers; Khloe Churko, mastering engineer *"All the Stars" – Kendrick Lamar & SZA **Al Shux & Sounwave, producers; Sam Ricci & Matt Schaeffer, engineers/mixers; Mike Bozzi, mastering engineer *"The Middle" – Zedd, Maren Morris and Grey **Grey, Monsters & Strangerz & Zedd, producers; Grey, Tom Morris, Ryan Shanahan & Zedd, engineers/mixers; Mike Marsh, mastering engineer ;Album of the Year *''End of Days ''– James Harrison **'James Harrison producer; Kevin Churko & Khloe Churko, engineers/mixers; James Harrison songwriter, Harry Arnold mastering engineer' *''Invasion of Privacy'' – Cardi B **Leslie Brathwaite & Evan LaRay, engineers/mixers; Belcalis Almanzar & Jorden Thorpe, songwriters; Colin Leonard, mastering engineer *''Scorpion'' – Drake **Noel Cadastre, Noel "Gadget" Campbell & Noah Shebib, engineers/mixers; Aubrey Graham & Noah Shebib, songwriters; Chris Athens, mastering engineer *''Back to the River – Freya **James Harrison producer; Khloe Churko, engineer/mixer, James Harrison, Freya Harrison & Scarlett Harrison songwriters; Harry Arnold mastering engineer *''Beerbongs & Bentleys – Post Malone **Louis Bell & Post Malone, producers; Louis Bell & Manny Marroquin, engineers/mixers; Louis Bell & Austin Post, songwriters; Mike Bozzi, mastering engineer *''Golden Hour'' – Kacey Musgraves **Ian Fitchuk, Kacey Musgraves & Daniel Tashian, producers; Craig Alvin & Shawn Everett, engineers/mixers; Ian Fitchuk, Kacey Musgraves & Daniel Tashian, songwriters; Greg Calbi & Steve Fallone, mastering engineers *''Slipped from the Void – Scarlett **James Harrison producer; Kevin Churko & Harry Arnold engineers/mixers; Freya Harrison & Scarlett Harrison songwriters; Carla Siminović mastering engineer *''Black Panther: The Album, Music From and Inspired By – Various Artists **Kendrick Lamar, featured artist; Kendrick Duckworth & Sounwave, producers; Matt Schaeffer, engineer/mixer; Kendrick Duckworth & Mark Spears, songwriters; Mike Bozzi, mastering engineer ;Song of the Year *'"Perfect"' **'James Harrison songwriter (James Harrison)' *"Madre" **James Harrison, Leigh-Anne Pinnock, Jesy Nelson, Jade Thirlwall & Perrie Edwards, songwriters (James Harrison & Little Mix) *"The Middle" **Sarah Aarons, Jordan K. Johnson, Stefan Johnson, Marcus Lomax, Kyle Trewartha, Michael Trewartha & Anton Zaslavski, songwriters (Zedd, Maren Morris & Grey) *"This Is America" **Donald Glover & Ludwig Goransson, songwriters (Childish Gambino) *"Shallow" **Lady Gaga, Mark Ronson, Anthony Rossomando & Andrew Wyatt, songwriters (Lady Gaga & Bradley Cooper) *"Spectre" **Glenn Tipton, Rob Halford & Richie Faulkner, songwriters (Judas Priest) *"Unravel Me" **Scarlett Harrison (Scarlett) *"Who You Selling For" **James Harrison & Freya Harrison songwriters (Freya) ;Best New Artist *'Freya' *Celestial Sphere *Dua Lipa *Bebe Rexha *Jorja Smith *Greta Van Fleet *Chloe x Halle *H.E.R. 'Pop' ;Best Pop Solo Performance *'"Unravel Me" – Scarlett' *"Havana (Live)" – Camila Cabello *"God Is a Woman" – Ariana Grande *"Joanne (Where Do You Think You're Goin'?)" – Lady Gaga *"Better Now" – Post Malone ;Best Pop Duo/Group Performance *'"Shallow" – Lady Gaga & Bradley Cooper' *"Fall in Line" – Christina Aguilera featuring Demi Lovato *"Don't Go Breaking My Heart" – Backstreet Boys *"'S Wonderful" – Tony Bennett & Diana Krall *"Girls Like You" – Maroon 5 featuring Cardi B *"Say Something" – Justin Timberlake featuring Chris Stapleton *"The Middle" – Zedd, Maren Morris and Grey ;Best Traditional Pop Vocal Album *''My Way'' – Willie Nelson *''Love Is Here to Stay'' – Tony Bennett & Diana Krall *''Nat King Cole & Me'' – Gregory Porter *''Standards'' (Deluxe) – Seal *''The Music...The Mem'ries...The Magic!'' – Barbra Straisand ;Best Pop Vocal Album *''Slipped from the Void ''– Scarlett *''Camila – Camila Cabello *''Meaning of Life – Kelly Clarkson *''Sweetener – Ariana Grande *''Beautiful Trauma ''– P!nk *''Reputation – Taylor Swift 'Rock' ;Best Rock Performance *'"Red Cold River" – James Harrison' *"When Bad Does Good" – Chris Cornell *"Highway Tune" – Greta Van Fleet *"Uncomfortable" – Halestorm *"Hammer To Fall" (Live) – Queen + James Harrison ;Best Metal Performance *'"Yggdrasil" – Celestial Sphere' *"Honeycomb" – Deafheaven *"Raise Your Horns" – James Harrison *"Betrayer" – Trivium *"On My Teeth" – Underoath ;Best Rock Song *'"Madre"' **'James Harrison, Leigh-Anne Pinnock, Jesy Nelson, Jade Thirlwall & Perrie Edwards (James Harrison & Little Mix)' *"Who You Selling For" **James Harrison & Freya Harrison (Freya) *"Black Smoke Rising" **Jacob Thomas Kiszka, Joshua Michael Kiszka, Samuel Francis Kiszka, & Daniel Robert Wagner, songwriters (Greta Van Fleet) *"Masseduction" **Jack Antonoff & Annie Clark, songwriters (St. Vincent) *"Rats" **Tom Dalgety & A Ghoul Writer, songwriters (Ghost) ;Best Rock Album *''End of Days ''– James Harrison *''Gods of War – Celestial Sphere *Back to the River – Freya *''Prequelle – Ghost *''From the Fires'' – Greta Van Fleet